


Hold Me Tight

by Shitakenim



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, cause of frikin couse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitakenim/pseuds/Shitakenim
Summary: It's Yuzuru's last day at the military camp
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara, Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 31





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me very abruptly so for the first time in almost a year I woke a fanfic. It's really nice to write again. I had lots of fun writing this, I hope you'll enjoy it~

Cool air swirled around the enclosed space. The only beings residing being Yuzuru and Ibara. Their makeshift assembly line for the various weapons they were tasked with, well, assembling, moving very slowly. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” The purple glare clearly meant for Ibara was instead directed at the weapon in Yuzuru’s hands. “Is this another one of your tactics to try to get this duty stripped from you?” The repetitive movement of the cloth in Ibara’s grasp didn’t stop. He too, did not lift his gaze. The boy could tell what kind of face Yuzuru was making.

“What do you mean?” His face sporting the usual mischievous grin. 

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Ah, am I that transparent?” Ibara’s shoulders raised ever so slightly as if holding back a cuckle. “But for once, Instructor, your assumption is incorrect ☆~”

“...?”

“You’re not going to ask why?”

“But you’d end up telling me regardless. You go on monologues quite frequently.” Ibara’s brows furrowed at the comment.

“Fine, I won’t tell you then.” Yuzuru snorted at the way Ibara puffed out his chest. 

“Despite how you carry yourself you’re surprisingly childish.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Ibara’s furrow deepened and Yuzuru felt the atmosphere shift. Could it be that Ibara is actually upset?

“This isn’t the time to throw a fit. Do your work diligently. If they see that you’re good at this then they have even more of a reason to keep you here rather than deploy you.”

“I already said that wasn’t why!” Ibara’s leg shot up, kicking the table, causing its contents to fly and fall every which way.” 

Yuzuru’s lids spread in astonishment but soon went back to a glare. 

“What is wrong with you all of a sudden?!” Yuzuru slammed the empty barrel to the table. Ibara refused to make eye contact. His head lowered and his gaze fixed on the concrete and dirt covered floor. 

“You…” he stopped his sentence and instead bolted for the door.

“OI!” Ibara is fast but Yuzuru’s faster. Yuzuru’s grip was tight on Ibara’s arm. “Where are you going? You think I’d actually let you leave with this mess???” Ibara scoffed but his trembling shoulders gave it a hint of sadness. Yuzuru’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. He released his hand slightly but not enough that Ibara could get away. “What’s wrong? I’m serious…” 

Ibara stayed silent, the only movement being his upper teeth chewing on his lip. Yuzuru turned the boy around and held him in place with his grip.

“Y...you’re leaving right…I heard them talking about it.” 

“...That’s what this is about?” Yuzuru released Ibara. “I thought you’d be happy I was gone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” his voice trembled. 

“Why would I think you’d care? You’re always trying to kill me.”

“That--” he stopped again and turned away. “I...you...After this it’s over, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” After cleaning duty they two will go their separate ways for their training. And after that...Yuzuru will be sent home. All this Ibara heard while in the cantine, waiting for Yuzuru to get out of a meeting. 

“Isn’t it cruel? Your parents forced you here. Left you in such an awful place, and then just pull you out when it’s convenient for them.” Ibara started. “If I went slowly and wasted your time I foolishly thought they’d forget about you. You’re right, I am childish.” Yuzuru could see tears prick at the corner of the boy’s eyes.

“Why now? When is training ever really done? Why can’t you just stay here?!” The tears freely fell down his warm cheeks. “I don’t want to be all alone again! Not after having someone! I-I…!”

This is the first time Yuzuru has seen Ibara be so honest, it’s honestly unsettling. Ibara’s sobs were echoed in the room. Yuzuru’s finger twitched at the sides of his body, not sure of what to do. 

Ibara rubbed his eye from under his glasses and chuckled darkly. “Of course you’d just stand there like an idiot huh...☆” Ibara leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to Yuzuru’s. The blunette was shocked by the sudden contact.

“...”

“I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree ☆” Their eyes met and Ibara laced his fingers together behind Yuzuru’s neck. “You’re too cruel yourself.”

Ibara pushed his head into Yuzuru’s chest. “Until you...I’ve had no one...absolutely no one. And I was fine.” Ibara retracted one of his hands to clench at his shirt “And yet, knowing I’m going to go back to that, I notice how warm the current me feels. Funny, I never even realized how cold I was before…And you’re just leaving.You even tried to do so without leaving...Do I mean that little to you?...”

“Ibara…”

“Can’t I just have this?” Ibara closed the distance between their faces yet again. Their hot breaths mixed together. Yuzuru slowly closed his eyes and Ibara took that as his cue to reconnect their lips. 

Yuzuru had never kissed anyone before, but he had heard crude classmates talk about it in the past. He had heard it was messy and rough, yet Ibara’s lips were soft and delicately pressed against his own. 

Why was he so good at this?

“What the fuck are you doing?!” A large figure stood in the doorway. “Fushimi! The car for you is here early. Saegusa, your training started 5 minutes ago and you’re here screwing around with the other kid?” Yuzuru noticed Ibara’s whole demeanor darkened. “You stay put, Saegusa, I’ll deal with you later. Yuzuru, grab your stuff, the driver is waiting.”

He hesitated but ultimately listened to the man and left the large but cramped room without another word. It was only while he sat in the back of the large black car that he began to ponder the meaning behind those kisses…

Ibara’s body spiked up in his bed. His breathing was heavy and cold sweat dripped down his face. He crumpled the bed sheets between his fingers and stared at the clock situated next to his bed.

3:09AM

“Heh…” He dropped his head into his hands as his body trembled in a storm of conflicting emotions. Anger, sadness, confusion,...longing.

“...Ibara?” Nagisa’s head peeked from under his blankets on his bed adjacent of Ibara’s. “...are you alright?” Ibara’s hazy eyes barely made out Nagisa’s figure.

“No need to worry, Your Excellency☆~” Ibara’s lips spread into his trademark smile. 

“...Do you take me for a fool?” Ibara’s facade disappeared in an instant. He was tired. Too tired to care at the moment.

“No...no I don’t” Nagisa rose from his bed and sat onto Ibara’s

“...What can I do to help?”

“Hold me.”

“...So be it.” Nagisa caressed Ibara’s check before kissing at the tears that started to trickle. Ibara framed Nagisa’s face with his own hands and repositioned their faces to come together in a proper kiss. 

“...Someone is eager~”

“I’m sorry.” Ibara slid his hands down to Nagisa’s back.

“...Don’t be.” Nagisa returned the kiss and gently pushed Ibara onto his back. “...You always take care of me. ...Let me take care of you.” 

Ibara fluttered his eyes shut, allowing time itself to consume him. 

I almost feel bad for corrupting you.

**Author's Note:**

> In the past I've basically focused on writing super long, "deep", and intense fics. Mostly because that's what I like to read, but because of that I actually got burn out... I haven't enjoyed writing like this in years. It may be quarantine giving me inspiration but I hope that I will be able to write more in the future! I hope you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it~


End file.
